With You, With Me
by firefox26
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! This is my first story so please be kind! Now! On with the show!**

'Thinking'

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Naru speaking to Kyuubi'_

Naru looked up, today was the day of the genin exams, finaly the last day of school.

_'Hey, Kyuubi, what kind of jutsus do you think they will make us do?'_ Naru asked the powerful being inside her head.

**'_I'm not sure, but make sure you hide your true potential.'_** Kyuubi responded to her, yes her, jailor.

When Naru was 4 she had found out about Kyuubi in her head.

Flash Back Jutsu~

"Just die demon!"

"Rot in hell!"

"Why the Forth saved you, I have no clue!"

"Run away like the scrum you are!"

4-year-old Naru was running away from the normal mobs of villagers. Today was October 10th, on this day, the beating always got worse. Her birthday. They say that she is a demon, a killer, a murderer. She never knew why. Why couldn't she just be treated normaly?

She rounded a corner, another mob. Spinning on her heel, she turned and ran, only heading straight into the first one.

"The demon is cornered! Lets get it!" There were shouts of agreement and they all charged, baring pitch-forkes, knives, torches, there way even a kuni or suriken tossed in here and there.

The villagers came in and stabbed, burned and torchered her, making her bleed. Filling the streets with red. Naru was covered in wounds, then the shinobi came.

The villagers backed away, worried that the shinobi were here to punish them. But no, they just asked if the could join in the 'fun'. There were more cheers of joy then the ninja through the wepons they had, then one struck a vital area.

Falling to the ground, the villagers and shinobi left her for the dead.

When Naru opened her eyes, she was in a sewer.

"Guess those guys really hate me," she said aloud.

_**"Come kit, come,"**_ a deep voice shook through the tunnel.

'Oh-no," Naru thought before walking to the place where she heard the voice.

She ended up in a huge room, Naru noticed a gigantic cage that went so high, she couldn't see the top.

"Big…" Naru said in wonder.

Just then, two red fox-eyes poked out of the darkenss.

_**"I finally meet my jailor,"**_ At first Naru just thought that the eyes were talking (hey! She is only four!) but then a head, body and nine tails became visable.

_**"I want to make a arrangement with you,"**_

"Yah, well, come on, explain."

_**"What would you say if you were the holder of the all-mighty Kyuubi? Or if I am the all-mighty Kyuubi? Or if your dad was the fourth hokage? Or if you had a bloodline? Or if I could give you all my power, in a deal."**_

"I would laugh my ass off," Naru responded.

_**"Moron!"**_ The Kyuubi cried, _**"Everything I just said is true, damnit!"**_

"REALLY!" Naru cried.

**_"Yes really, now here is the_ deal,"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for the review! Makes me sooo happy to have one within the first 24 hours of posting it! Now, on with the show! OMG! I completely forgot the disclaimer last time!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

_**"I could give you all my power, but we will need to merge, making you the new Kyuubi no Kitsune, if we do this you will be the ruler of all demons, also you will get ears and eventually with growing power nine tails... that cannot be put under a genjutsu. But if we merge and I do this for you, you need to do something for me."**_

"I'm listening," Naru said, sounding tired.

_**"I want you to kill Madara Uchia. If you agree, no I wont poof out of existance... no, I will still be here, and train you with not only my powers, but your bloodline as well."**_

"Sounds like a good deal. Let me sleep on it." With that Naru promptly fell to the ground, asleep.

The current Kyuubi no Kitsune sweat-droped at the girl then fell asleep herself.

~**Line Break**

Naru yawned. Looking around, she noticed that she was still on the ground. She was sleeping on her blood.

'Gross' Naru thought.

Getting up, Naru wondered in last night was all real.

_**'It was kit,'**_

_'There goes the imagination. Good bye! And Kyuubi, I agree.'_

End of Looong Flash Back Jutsu~

"All right class, the shinobi on the year is... oh! It looks like two students tied. Uchia Sasuke and Nazimaki Naruko! Congrats!"

All of Sasukes fan-girls went crazy, cheering for him with hearts in their eyes, yet somehow glaring at Naru at the same time. Naru was congratulated by her small group of friends that included; Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, (A/N is that right?) Akimichi Choji, and Aburame Shino.

"Everyone, tomorrow you will be put in your genin squads. Good luck!"

"Woohoo! Everyone cried as they ran into their parents arms.

Naru looked around, her parents were dead so she could just go straight home, but it felt like someone was staring at her. Finally she spotted the person, it was Sasuke.

"Hey, teme, why stare at me?" Naru asked.

"Hn,"

"Answer me teme!"

"We will have to be on the same team. Top two students and dead-last, just thought we could get to know each other," Sasuke muttered, blushing slightly.

"Awww, the teme wants to meet his team and be social!" Naru teased.

"Shut it dobe," he growled

"Wanna go out for ramen with me then?" Naru asked ignoring Sasukes remark.

'Hn'ing, Sasuke and Naru walked over to Narus favorite ramen bar.

"Hey old man, get me the usual!" Naru said to the old man behind the booth.

"Coming up, and what to get you young man?'

"Miso (A/N Miso or Misu?) ramen please."

"Narus got a boyfriend! Narus got a boyfriend!" A voice called out.

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Naru and Sasuke both yelled out.

"Ok, ok,"

Half an Hour Later~

"Well see you Sasuke!" Narus cheery voice yelled out.

Then they both split ways, walking to their own house/apartment.

Once Naru got home, she went up to her room, unchanging. She always wears baggy clothing because she needs to hide her six tails in her pants. Throwing on a white tang top and girl boxers, letting her tails swish out behind her, she climbed into bed.

The Next Morning~

Naru got up around five to do her normal stretches, take a shower, get dressed and then finally eat breakfast. She was dressed in a short-sleeved black t-shirt with 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' written in orange on the back. Also she had ninja pants on with black ninja sandals. She had her kunai pouch on her right leg and her weapon pouch on her left hipbone. Her white headband was tied around her neck.

She then left for the academy, to get put into a team.

She arrived just in time to find out that team 6 was Natsu Dragonell, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilla. (A/N these people are NOT going to be mentioned ever again)

"Team 7 will be Uchia Sasuke, Nazimaki Naruko, and… Hanaro Sakura! Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!

"YES! True love always wins! Haha Ino-pig!" Sakura the class banshee shouted.

Time Skip~ (all the teams are all the same)

After all the teams had been announced, most of the jonin had come to pick up the newly made genin, but team 7 was still in the classroom. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura trying to ask him out for a date, and Naru… Naru was sleeping.

Narus Mindscape~

'Kit, he just arrived, time to wake up, and don't forget that technique, it has saved me from perverts so many times…

'_Hai Kyuubi sensei, I will not forget.'_

Real World~

"My first impression of you all," Kakashi stopped talking when he realized that no one was listening to him. "DAMN BRATS! LISTEN!" That got their attention. Forgetting about telling them that he hated them, he told them to meet him on the roof.

Roof~

"Ok, lets start with getting to know each other, sat your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Ummm… sensei, could you give us an example?" Sakura asked as if she could not follow simple directions.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like some things, and don't have very many hates. My dream is none of your business. Pinky," Not liking her 'nickname', Sakura talked.

"My name is Harare Sakura, I like -glances at Sasuke and giggles- I hate Ino-Pig and Naru-Bake! And my dreams for the future are –glances at Sasuke and giggle again-"

Kakashi sighed then said "Chicken-butt hair,"

Sasuke growled and gave a famous 'Uchia glare'.

"My name is Uchia Sasuke, I don't like very many things, I hate most things, and my dream, no, ambition it to kill a man."

"Blonde,"

Naru pointed at herself and said innocently, "Me?"

Everyone glared at her.

"Ok, ok. My name is Nazimaki Naruko, I like things and hate others. I had a dream last night about ramen."

-Sigh- "Well, tomorrow come to training grounds 7 at 5am sharp. And no eating breakfast if you like it in your tummy," Then he proofed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for the reviews, it is what makes us writers continue to write. i just ask that you point out any mistakes i have made, i am not the best speller. **

**KingdomHeartskiller: i know about the baka thing (spell check can be a pain), and thanks for the last names, i was just guessing on those.  
wolfhanyou-lina: thanks! i try really hard!  
U-Kii-San: im not a good speller, as you can see, and thanks?**

'Thinking'

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Naru speaking to Kyuubi'_

The next morning, Naru got up at 5... like normal. Looking at the clock she cursed.

"Shit, im late! Buuuuut he is gonna be like what feels like 4 hours late. so lets take it easy, right kyuu? (ya, ya, im lazy)

**_'i say you let me sleep. i only have 3 tails, and less power means MORE sleep.'_  
**

_'grumpy?'_

_**'not a morning monster.'**  
_

Sitting up, Naru chose to wear the new clothes she bought yesterday, she was going to ditch hiding her ears and tails. Throwing away her hat and baggy clothes, she put on a tight black t-shirt, on the back it had the uzumaki symbol on it in a baby blue. She was wearing basketball shorts, orange on the ends but a light black for the rest. her weapon pouch was on her left hipbone like normal, and her kunai pouch was right above her right knee. one of the biggest changes was the long white katana strapped on her back. Almost as tall as her. (sorry, not good at discribing looks)

Looking at the clock again naru chose to leave the house, grumbling that if she was going to be late, she was going to come before sensei. and closing the door behind her with one of her tails.

"naru, your late, BAKA!" sakura screeched.

"Well, obviously, do you really think that he was going to come on time? guess your dead-last for a reason, even sasuke got here only ten minutes ago."

"stalker!" sakura screamed.

naru usually didnt press those kinds of buttons on sakura, but naru just wanted some peace and quiet in the morning.

"dobe, leave the ranting for later, i want some sleep," clearly sasuke felt the same.

"ok, you want sleep?" walking over to sasuke slowly, moving her hips and spreading out her tails behind her.

"oh, shit dobe, you have tails... and FOX EARS?"

"leave it to you to point out the obvious. like 'em?" naru asked, sitting on sasukes lap.

'uhhhh..." sasuke was clearly confused about what to do when he had naru sitting on his lap.

"get off sasuke-kun, you weirdo!" sakura yelled, annoyed with the fact that naru was doing what sakura never had the guts to do.

"no way, he is nice and soft! and im sure that sasuke-_kun_ is just as happy, ne sasuke?"

"uhhhh, back to the ta-" just then kakashi poofed into the air.

"everyone ready for the real genin exam?" he asked.

"what do you mean real genin test?" sakura screeched.

"didnt i mention it yesterday? no? well, the genin exam you had in the academy was just to see who was able to do the real one. but ill warn you, i have never passed a single team in my whole life," kakashi told them.

Sasuke looked a bit worried, sakura looked as if she was on the verge of screaming again, and naru was bitting her bottom lip. slowly sasuke tightened his grip on naru, as if he was tensing, getting ready for an on-coming fight.

"in this test, i will have two bells," kakashi pulled two small bells out from nowhere, "and you will try to get them from me. come at me with the intent to kill, or you, will. fail. got it? you have untill noon. The person that ends up with no bell, will be tied to that post, given no lunch," kakashi was interrupted when one growling stomach was heard, 'apperantly naru and sasuke ate breakfast, unlike sakura,' kakash thought. "as i was saying, the person who has no bell, along with the other two things, will be sent back to the academy. start... NOW!"

naru slowly got up from sasukes lap, then flash-stepped away (what is it that they use?). sasuke just followed, leaving sakura out with kakashi alone.

"well, are you going to do something?" kakashi asked reaching into his weapon pouch... to pull out a orange book.

"uhhhh... IM GONNA GET A BELL FOR ME AND SASUKE SO WE CAN GET RID OF THE BAKA!" sakura then lamly pulled out a kunai, and aimed it directly at kakashis head and threw it.

without looking up, kakashi side-stepped the kunai and grabbed it out of air. throwing it at sakura who screamed and ducked, asking if he was trying to kill her.

"actually... i am. an eye for an eye. really!" kakashi teased pointing at his covered eye. sakura then proceeded to pass out.

**meanwhile~**

"ok, sasuke, while sakura holds him off, you and me will think of a plan," naru said.

"ok, but i think the point of this is team work. if we get sakura over here then all work together to get the bells then we will most likely pass," sasuke told her.

"sure, but right now we are alone..." naru left her sentence unfinished, blushing red.

sasuke blinked, then grinned, and slowly lowered his face to hers (he is a bit taller than her) and kissed her. he pushed her agansed a tree that is behind her and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. naru opened her mouth, and sasuke pushed his tongue inside. fighting a quick battle for dominance, sasuke came out as the winner.

suddenly the two heard a perverted giggle, making them both blush like mad. "as much as i enjoy watching you, i think you have some bells to get!" then kakashi 'poofed' away.

naru looked at sasuke and sasuke looked at naru. then they both blushed and ran after kakashi.

**place where they started~**

sasuke and sakura stood next to each other, facing kakashi, who was just looking at them. "you going to do something?" kakashi asked.

"hell ya! im gonna get those bells!" sakura ran head on to kakashi who just caught her in a headlock, but missed sasuke giving a grin to the river near by, where naru was hiding. all to plan.

then naru quickly made a shadow clone of herself and sent it to kakashi, trying to help sakura. 'hmmm, shadow clone, that is a b-ranked jutsu,' kakashi thought to himself. 'lets let this play out,' kakashi decided.

narus clone got sakura and pulled her out of the way, so that sasuke could continue with the next part of the plan, his fireball jutsu.

"grand fire ball justu!" sasuke yelled, forming the right handsigns.

kakashi dissapered from view as he was engulfed in the fire. when the fire cleared, the three became worried, where was kakashi? then a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed sakuras ankle, pulling her under the ground except for her head. "head hunter justu," kakashi said, looking at his handiwork.

naru and kakashi then became blurs as they exchanged blows, and sasuke untrapped sakura. then another blur joined the fight it was the real naru who shot out of the water and cut the two bells off his belt.

"good, now choose who gets the bells," naru tossed a bell to sakura and sasuke.

"keep them, i can go back," naru called.

sasuke threw his back to naru, but sakura jumped in the middle and caught it, "sasuke, you and me can pass, become strong and let this baka die!" she said happily, putting his back in his hand.

"bu-" kakashi then told them "sasuke and naru, you looked underneth the underneth, you realized that the true meaning was teamwork, sakura, you betrayed your team. origanally, i was meant to pass you all or fail you all, but this time that will change, naru and sasuke both pass, sakura will go back to the academy, i will find her a replacement. you can go," then kakashi left.

"bu-" sakura started, but kakashi was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I will not be updating everyday now, I need to get along with other stuff. Now on to chapter 4!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

**Musica Famiglia: I know, right! I love Fairy Tail!  
wolfhanyou-lina: No worries, I will... *chuckles an evil chuckle*  
shirohebi: I hate her, will message you!**

Naru and Sasuke have been on a team for quiet a while, Sakura's replacement was a really pale boy called Sai, he painted images on his paper and it came out of the paper, alive. Naru thought it was really cool and tried to get Sai to teach her, but he said no. The funniest thing about Sai was what he called Sasuke, he called him 'Dickless' and it drove Sasuke mad. But he also called Naru 'Flat Chested' once... It was not nice...

Naru, Sasuke and Sai were by the bridge, waiting for Kakashi. The three had decided that today they were going to put their foot down and argue so they could _at least_ get a c-rank mission, the d-ranks shouldn't even be put through. Chores like painting the fence, babysitting (it was the worst one, every ninjas fear), catching the cat Tora (he's a demon from hell!)

Right now, team seven was in the missions room to get their next one.

"OK, we have fence painting, pulling weeds, catching Tora..."

"NO WAY OLD MAN!" Naru screamed, "THESE ARE CHORES, NOT MISSIONS! AT LEAST GIVE US A C-RANK!"

"Naru, be respectful to the hokage!" Iruka scolded, "He is the strongest ninja in this village."

"Its all right Iruka, Naru has always called me that, but if it was _anyone_ else, they would have their butt handed to them," the hokage said casting a side-long glance at Sasuke.

"Kakashi, do you think that your students are ready for a c-rank?"

Naru sent her strongest ki at Kakashi, making him sweat, and she looked pointedly at the pouch that held 'icha icha'.

"Uhhh," Kakashi looked over towards Naru again, "Yeah... they're ready."

Naru stopped sending ki at Lakashi. making him sigh with relief.

"All right, Iruka go get the client."

Iruka disappeared behind a door for a brief second before coming back with an old man in tow.

"Guys, this is Tazuna, you'll be escorting him to the land of the waves." The Hokage said.

"These lil' runts are meant to protect me? I bet they couldn't even catch a cat,"

"Did you just... INSULT ME?" Naru fumed at him.

"Yeah I did little girl! How did you even pass the test?"

In a flash, Naru was holding a kunai near Tazunas neck, giving him shivers. "Let's see you use that little girl," Tazuna taunted with a shaky voice. Naru pushed the kunai harder to his neck, drawing blood. "OK, OK, I give!" Tazuna cried.

"Good," Naru said happily. "Kakashi-sensei, when will we be leaving?"

"Go pack your stuff and meet at the gate in half an hour."

When Naru got home she, seized all her weapons, a weeks worth of food, and some storage scrolls. She strapped a white katana on her back and noticed that the person who had so kindly made it for her, had drawn a tiny nine tailed fox picture on it's hilt in black. Putting her weapon pouches on with the scrolls in them, Naru went to sleep.

Two hours later Naru woke up again and while looking at the clock, she cursed. She had asked the Kyuubi to wake her up after an hour an a half, but Kyuubi also fell asleep, and Naru was now later than Kakashi...

**~At the Gate**

"Where's Naru?" Sasuke asked.

'She is later than me, I have a pupil!' Kakashi thought.

"Flat chest is coming, Dickless," Sai said (Who would have thought...)

"You bastard! Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled in a 'Uchiha mad' manner.

This is what was happening when Naru walked upon the scene.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept longer than I meant to, thanks to a giant fur-ball."

Tazuna wondered what she was talking about, but just let it be. Sai's eyes went to her tails then ears before finally realizing what she meant. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi let out a perverted giggle with his book covering in his face.

"Would you please put that down sensei! I'm a girl you know!" Kakashi just ignored her, a bad mistake.

Naru then grabbed the book, threw it on the ground and (somehow) made fire shoot from her fingers, setting the book alight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi wailed, "My book! My one! My only! You..." Kakashi pointed at Naru, "You... YOU! That was the new edition! YOU are going to get it!"

Then they all started out to the land of the waves. Well, at least _tried _to.

They were stopped by a flaming pink ball of hair, that turned out to be Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave without me! I am taking the genin test early so we can be together again!" She screeched.

"Hn, go away, you're annoying," Sasuke said, suddenly becoming emo, and Naru thought she beat it out of him...

"But Sasuke-kun!" she whined.

"Go. Away. I. Don't. Like. YOU!" Sasuke said, while shouting at the end.

Sakura ran away, crying. But not before saying, "I'll see you when you get back, and you'll realize you love me!"

Once she was gone, _then _they set out, and Naru realized that she was the only girl.

**~Two hours later**

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm bored," Naru wailed.

As they were walking, they had passed a random book store where Kakashi had gotten a new book.

Just then, Naru had an idea. Sneaking up behind Kakashi, Naru slowly reached into his back pouch and managed to get a book.

'I wonder how many he has, what do you think Kyuu?'

_**'Too many'** _Kyuu was not the most chatty fox.

Opening up the book, Naru let out a perverted giggle, only five pages in. Spinning wildly, Kakashi realized that Naru got one of his books and cried out desperately "My baby! Don't kill him, please!"

Naru laughed and told him she just wanted to read, but then she just got a scolding that she is becoming too much like Kakashi and she was too young. And such the great chase for Naru and the book started, but it ended quickly as a white bunny crossed their path, and Kakashi shouted "GET DOWN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry, but I don't know where I am going with this, I am going to stop writing this story. I maymakenew ones in the future, but not with this.**


End file.
